kemburgfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Horton11
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the First Division page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy65 (talk) 19:47, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Horton. Please check out the Talk page of Adrian Lecaros Lerner in Brunant, I left a message. 11:19, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Brunant chat Please. 16:38, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Saw you're online, I'm too, be sure to come over to Kemburg chat. 14:31, October 28, 2013 (UTC) If you're online, be sure to come on chat! 14:57, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Kemburg Metro This is the current version of my map for the Kemburg City Metro. What do you think? 77topaz (talk) 23:51, November 2, 2013 (UTC) : Great. My only suggestion would be an extension (perhaps the red line) to Tenley, which is in the greater Capital City region. The rest is really nice though. HORTON11: • 15:32, November 3, 2013 (UTC) : Maybe that could be part of the national rail? 77topaz (talk) 19:05, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :: Perhaps. Though if the metro is going to be an urban commuter train it might be good to include it. HORTON11: • 19:24, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :: Tenley's in the northwest, right? Perhaps an extension from Locklett Square could be under-construction/a future plan. 77topaz (talk) 19:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Oh, that's good. Go with that, so keep the map as is then. HORTON11: • 19:32, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Should this be named "Kemburg City Metro" or "Kemburg Metro", do you think? 77topaz (talk) 03:21, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :::: I'd suggest City Metro, since it is for the city, but feel free to choose what you like. HORTON11: • 14:55, November 4, 2013 (UTC) How many teams are in the Second Division? Also, which two teams were promoted for the 2013-14 season - Bishops A.F.C. is one of them, but which is the other? 77topaz (talk) 02:51, November 12, 2013 (UTC) : Probably ten, and no idea. It might be one of the sides in the bottom of the table. HORTON11: • 15:06, November 12, 2013 (UTC) : Maybe Tenley Royals F.C.? Their page says they've been alternating between divisions? So there are 24 teams in total? Are there any regional divisions? Are any of the teams in the Second Division already defined? 77topaz (talk) 19:49, November 12, 2013 (UTC) : ^Hey, Horton, did you see this? 77topaz (talk) 19:15, November 14, 2013 (UTC) : ^Horton? Hello? :P 77topaz (talk) 03:53, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : Sure, we can go with Tenley. HORTON11: • 18:26, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : Are any of the teams in the Second Division already defined? 77topaz (talk) 20:33, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : We shouldn't worry about the second division for now. Our focus should be on improving the first. HORTON11: • 20:38, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : What exactly is it that we need to improve? All the teams have squads and there are quite a lot of player pages. 77topaz (talk) 20:52, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : Working on the domestic cup, improving player pages, improving team pages etc. HORTON11: • 21:00, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : For the domestic cup we'd need to work on the Second Division etc. a little first, though. And the current player and team pages don't seem all that far off of Brunant's in terms of quality/size etc. 77topaz (talk) 21:06, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : Well maybe we should focus on improving football pages in Traspes instead then. HORTON11: • 21:09, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, I guess that'd be a good idea too. 77topaz (talk) 21:11, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, I know your time is very limited, but I was hoping you could return to help out here at Kemburg.Please reply ASAP. 18:53, December 9, 2013 (UTC) new messages Testing. 20:41, March 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Brandis Institute Brandis Institute would be great in Kemburg! Feel free to add it. 20:26, March 18, 2014 (UTC) For the Leaders League, we need to determine the results of the 2014-15 First Division. What do you think of this table: #Kemburg City F.C. #Tattington Road F.C. #Royal Battery FC #Cimbrania F.C. #Bishops A.F.C. #Sandhill United F.C. #Peterham United F.C. #North Beach Kemburg #Avaley Park FC #Wolsey Athletic (promoted from Second Division at beginning of season) #Belmont Athletic F.C. #Westchurch F.C. #Brookebury Town F.C. #Tanisbury United (promoted from Second Division at beginning of season) 77topaz (talk) 05:45, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that looks good, though BaTTERY COULD BE ABOVE tATTINGTON. • 15:16, July 27, 2015 (UTC)